Starcrossed
by Ben Myatt
Summary: Angst. not really much more I can say without spoiling what plot there is.


Disclaimer: I own neither Digimon nor the Ash song "Starcrossed". That not enough for you? Well, I don't own either! I don't even own this laptop… eh… shouldn't have told you that bit. wipes memories.

Dedicated to: Ryan. You're a great mate, and I don't know what I'd be like if you weren't around to check out my fics.

…Happier, probably.

Starcrossed.

By Ben Myatt.

* * *

He could hear the bells in the distance, the message of hope and joy being sent out across the city, as two of its most favoured children were preparing to be joined.

For him, it might as well have been a funeral gong. The sound echoed through the halls of his mind, amplifying and fading each time they sounded.

And he had no excuse. Not this time. He'd laid his cards on the table, just a couple of days ago. It had been too late, of course, but he'd done it anyways.

Far too late for Daisuke Motomiya.

* * *

_Behold this night, still and clear,_

_You look here just like and angel sleeping._

_I wish I cold ease your fears,_

_I would catch the diamond tears you're weeping._

_

* * *

_

He got up out of his seat, and walked to the window. Reaching up, he lightly placed his hand on the glass, looking across town to the spire of the church in the distance. He glanced over his shoulder at the suit hanging on the wardrobe door. Almost involuntarily, he made a move towards it.

And stopped.

He'd already decided. He wasn't going to go to the wedding. He wasn't going to ruin the biggest day in his friends life by turning up. The clock read 12:00. Still an hour before the ceremony would start.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a knock on the apartment door.

* * *

_In your eyes I would hide,_

_By your side I could defy, _

_The forces tearing us apart._

_

* * *

_

He sighed, and moved to the door, grasping the handle; he turned it, and opened it up.

To reveal an angel.

Hikari Kamiya, dressed in virginal white, a single rose in her dark brown hair, stood there. The dress spilled out behind her to the floor. Yolei, her eyes hard as agates, stood behind her.

"What are you doing here?" Davis asked quietly.

"I think the question is, what are you doing here, Davis?" Kari said.

He stared at her. A thousand hopes, on the back of a thousand dreams, piled up in the back of his skull. Seeing her, today, in all her beauty, was more than he could deal with right now.

"May I come in?" she asked.

He backed off, and let the two women enter the lounge. Yolei hissed at him as she passed.

"This wasn't my idea."

"I know."

* * *

_But reality, as it seems,_

_Looking back is that our dream_

_Was fated from the start._

_

* * *

_

Kari sat down on one of the lounge chairs.

"It's a nice place you have here."

"I know. I like it. But I'm sure you didn't stop by to compliment me on my choice of décor."

She stared at him, taken aback by his abrupt manner. He stared coldly into her eyes, and she looked away, her eyes falling on the suit.

"You planning on using that thing today?"

"No."

"Why not?"

He glared at her, desperately trying to be angry, to use that to stop the overwhelming nature of her presence from distracting him.

"Because I can't."

* * *

_Girl we're starcrossed and can't escape,_

_We're condemned and can only wait._

_At this time now it's far too late,_

_To save us from our fate._

_

* * *

_

She turned back, and regarded him with solemn eyes.

"What do you mean."

"I cannot and will not stand in that church and watch you get married to TK. I couldn't stand it."

He felt the anger draining, even as he tried to keep hold of it.

"It'd hurt too much."

He stood, and walked over to the wardrobe. Opening the door, he took the suit down, and placed it inside. Turning, he kicked the door shut with his heel. He headed into the small kitchenette, not looking at either woman, and pulled a beer out of the fridge. Popping the tab, he slugged back some of the liquid.

"So what are you going to do, Davis?"

"I thought drinking myself into unconsciousness would be a good start."

"That's not like you."

"And since when did you know me so damn well, Kari?"

* * *

_I'll remain in your hold,_

_Body mind, heart and soul, _

_As long as,_

_I dare…_

_

* * *

_

"I know you don't give up."

His eyes regarded her coldly.

"Why shouldn't I give up when I've already lost. There's no damn point."

He looked away.

"Please leave. You've got a ceremony to get to."

"Please come."

"No."

"I want you to be there."

"Give me ten minutes. Then maybe I'll start to give a shit. But don't hold your breath."

She recoiled slightly from the venom in his voice.

"That's really how you feel, isn't it?"

"I thought I'd made that abundantly clear."

She stood, and smoothed down her white dress. He didn't look up as she walked over to him, and place her hand on top of his.

"Please…"

"Is there a problem with your hearing, Kari?"

She reached up, and placed her hand on his cheek. Her palm felt cool against his skin. He flinched away. She leaned up, and kissed him softly.

* * *

_Though consequence takes its toll, _

_Always out of our control,_

_Its how it will be…_

_

* * *

_

He broke away.

"No. Don't do that. That's not right."

"I know…"

"You chose him, Kari. Not me, Him. Now go."

His anger was rekindled. But it wasn't aimed at her.

* * *

_So close your eyes,_

_My young bride,_

_Listen to me one last time,_

_There's something I have to say._

_

* * *

_

"I can't deal with this, Kari. I can't stand here, and pretend that everything's gonna be alright, because it wont."

He took another slug from the beer. It bit his throat like ice.

"The one woman I love. Who I've always loved, and who my existence is incomplete without…"

He dropped the empty can into the bin.

"…is marrying another man."

He felt the tears threaten to come, but he forced them back. He wasn't going to give the universe that seemed intent on beating him down the satisfaction of crying.

* * *

_When you're victim,_

_To despair,_

_Always will my love be there,_

_And never fade away._

_

* * *

_

He turned his back on them then. He heard a soft footstep on the carpet, and the door click gently shut.

He turned back. And walked over to the window. Within minutes, he saw them leaving the building. Kari's dress shone in the sunlight, illuminating her surroundings. Illuminating a world that held little light left for him.

Girl we're starcrossed and can't escape,

We're condemned and can only wait,

But this time now it's far too late

To save us from our fate.

She glanced up at the building, and raise done hand in farewell.

You can't save us…

Yolei followed her gaze, nodded, and ushered her into the car.

You can't save us...

The car pulled away from the curb, and Davis glanced across the skyline towards the waiting church.

He closed his eyes, and finally let the tears come. The rolled down his face in a heavy stream, and final testament to his misery.

He slumped to the ground, and sat against the wall, hardly daring to believe what had happened. Then, as the bells began to ring, he slowly drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

_Girl we're starcrossed and cant escape,_

_We're condemned and can only wait,_

_But this time now its far too late,_

_The poisons in our veins,_

_Its true._

_You know that I'd die for you._

_You know that I'd die for you._

_

* * *

_

_End_

_

* * *

_

(A/N).

Its been a while since I wrote a songfic, and this was actually written in two parts about three months apart, so it might not come off too well.

But hey, that's what happens sometimes.


End file.
